The present invention relates to a device for laying spinning cables, particularly synthetic fiber cables laid into individual containers.
Devices of the type under consideration have been known. In one of such devices disclosed in DE-PS No. 20 35 020, a cable supporting organ is a rigid roof-shaped element which has along the ridge or edge of the "roof" a cut in the form of a slit. An incandescent wire, which is lowered into the slit from above has been provided as an organ for severing the cable. Flexible flaps with slide shoes have been secured to the support of the incandescent wire. These flaps serve as cable-supporting organs. The slide shoes which are adjusted to the slope of the "roof" are supported, during the lowering of the wire, at two sides of the slit on the "roof" surfaces, and clamp the cable lying on the supporting element during the separation process.
This known device, however is not sufficiently effective in practice. It is impossible during the transfer of the cable from one position to another to avoid that the cable which is loosely positioned on the supporting organ would occasionally plunge into the slit. The slide shoes can no longer pull the cable smoothly in such cases. Beads would form as a result. The reliable separation of the cable would no longer be ensured.